russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'DMZ-TV' turns '21st Anniversary Party!'
MANILA, Philippines - DMZ-TV turns "21st Anniversary Party!" with a big dance party in a one-hour-and-a-half TV peresntation telecast on October 25, 2011 at 7:30 pm live at the IBC studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City as the country's premiere dance music station is on TV screen and the big relaunch the dance mix radio station iDMZ 89.1. Directed by Mark Reyes with musical director by Lito Camo and make-up artist by Weng Legaspi as the big dance music party surprises with your favorite TV teen stars include DMZ-TV cast Lance Christopher, Miranda Cosgrove, Diego Loyzaga, Arie Reyes, Jaco Benin, Yen Santos, Empress Schuck, Xian Lim, Ann Li, Victoria Justice, Ryan Bang, Rayver Cruz, Franco Daza and the couple Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo. "DMZ-TV 21st Anniversary Party!," a special presentation of 'DMZ-TV' airs from Tuesday nights at 7:30 p.m. and Sundays at 1 p.m. on IBC channel 13 with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 89.1. iDMZ: Sayaw Ako, Pinoy Ako! Dito ka na para sa mga sayaw maging mas masaya dito, ang paborito mong Sayaw Pinoy!, iDMZ. 'Wave 24 (Sundays, 8:00 am-8:00 am the following day)' Dalawampu't apat na oras maging new wave music. Hosted by The Unbeatable. 'Slow Jam (Mondays, 8:00 am-8:00 am the following day)' Dalawampu't apat na oras para sa mga down beat mix ang slow jam. Hosted by DJ Ouch. 'Be Heard! (Fridays, 10:00 am-12:00 nn with the replay at 8:00-10:00 pm)' Ang paborito mong DJs para professionals at non-professionals. 'Rockin' Manila (Saturdays, 7:00-9:00 am with replay at 7:00-9:00 pm)' Para sa rock music's high registers ng mundo, ang galing talaga. Hosted by The Force. 'Saturday Clubbing (Saturdays, 9:00 am-12:00 nn with replays at 9:00 pm-12:00 mn)' Sumayaw ka para sa tatlong oras na clubbing dance para sayaw. Hosted by The Sting and The Destroyer. 'Back to the 80s (Saturdays, 12:00 nn-2:00 pm and 12:00 mn-2:00 am)' Disco na diso ng tatlong oras para sa hits mula sa 1980s. Hosted by Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy. 'Retro 70s (Tuesdays-Thursdays, 10:00-11:00 am)' Ang bagong mukha ng mga disco hit na 70s 'Mobile Circuit (Tuesdays-Fridays, 4:30-6:00 pm)' Para sa maging disco-mixing talaga. Hosted by DJ Marlon. 'Pinoy 10 Hitlist (Tuesdays-Fridays, 7:00-8:00 pm)' Para maging top 10 OPM countdown mo to. Hosted by DJ Anne 'K-Pop N' Go (Saturdays, 5:00-7:00 am with replays at 4:00-6:00 pm)' Ang paboritong K-Pop music mula sa Korean pop music sa radio. Hosted by The King and Kat Alano. 'Sayaw Top 10 (Tuesdays-Saturdays, 6:00-7:00 pm)' Ang maging top 10 dance hits para sa'yo. Hosted by DJ Blare. 'Peewee in the Morning (Tuesdays-Fridays, 5:00-8:00 am)' Mga bagong umaga, nagbabagang balita at paboritong dance music. Anchored by Peewee, 'OPM in-a-Raw (Tuesdays-Fridays 8:30-10:00 am and Saurdays, 3:00-4:00 pm)' Mula sa Original Pilipino Music maging OPM para sa Filipino artist. Hosted by The Sting. 'Mega Mix (Everyday, Every hour)' Mas maging uninterruptable music-mixes maging megamixes araw-araw. 'The Word: Nagbabagang Balita (5-minute news program every hour)' Ang mga nagbabagang balita para sa balitang lokal, internasyunal and entertainment. Anchored by DJ Kaye. Like us on Faebook: facebook.com/idmzsayawpinoy; Follow us on Twitter: twitter.com/idmzsayawpinoy